


Loving You

by ihavenoideawhoiam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Edging, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Overstimulation, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoideawhoiam/pseuds/ihavenoideawhoiam
Summary: Naruto slams him into the wall, his body on fire.“Keep talking shit with that dirty mouth and I’ll make you scream, Uchiha,”he snarls, staring fiercely into those beautiful dark eyes.“Show me what you can do, then,”comes the whispered reply.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 410





	1. Finding You

Naruto can’t decide whether he hates or loves that stupid, sexy smirk Sasuke wears when he talks shit. Maybe it’s both, he doesn't know. What he does know is that he wants to wipe that smile off his face, either by punching him or kissing him on his perfect little lips. It's like there’s an animal inside of him that hungers for Sasuke; it growls inside of him every time he locks eyes with the raven-haired boy.

Right now, that monster is raging, a storm brewing in his mind and heart.

“What's happened to you, dobe?”Sasuke drawls lazily, looking down at him with hooded eyes, “It's hard to believe that you're the savior of the world. You're pathetic.”  
Anger and humiliation swirl around in his chest at the words and he growls, getting back up in his feet. It's not his fault that Sasuke is so good at this. He can't concentrate while those sharp, dark eyes are piercing his damn soul.  
“Oh, yeah?”he snarls, focusing so that chakra pools in his palm,”Eat this, then, _teme_. Rasengan!

A dozen of his shadow clones join him as he races towards Sasuke, his feet light on the ground. Sasuke raised his arms in defense, his features distorting beautifully in concentration, and Naruto can’t seem to focus when Sasuke’s lips part ever so slightly as he gets closer and his straight black hair blows out of his face when he puts his arm forward to strike-

“Pathetic,”Sasuke sneers, brushing him aside with a few quick strikes, sending the blonde haired boy flying backwards, “What’s happened to you, usuratonkachi? Tired already?”

Naruto’s skin burns from the cut, yet what bothers him the most is the embarrassment. He’s better than this. Sasuke needs to see that.

He winces as he gets back up, stubbornly ignoring the pain that wracks his body. He will prove himself to Sasuke; he will. He practically growls in frustration, his eyes flashing red. Something inside of him stirs in rage, drowning out every other thought in his head. He can almost feel his blood boil as he bares his teeth, blindly charging at his opponent.

“You-“he roars, charging at the boy in front of him, his entire being focused only at the person he wants to defeat-

“Naruto, that’s enough,”the man exclaims, the deadly calm in his eye as he gives them a seemingly carefree smile sending chills up Naruto's spine as always, silencing the raging monster inside of him. He freezes as Kakashi sensei eyes him, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He grumbles under his breath, his eyes fading back to their normal piercing blue. His face has turned a shade of crimson and his nails are digging into his palms as he turns to face the man, determinedly avoiding his gaze.

“What are you two doing at the dead of night without any supervision? Sasuke, you’ve been in enough trouble since you came back to Konoha, I expect you not to give the villagers an excuse to make up false accusations.”  
Kakashi sensei speaks with an air of nonchalance, but the two them know better than to brush him off. 

Sasuke’s lips turn down in a scowl, his cheeks flushing lightly in the dark. 

He curses under his breath, stalking off into the dimly lit road. Naruto can’t help but stare after the boy, a sense of longing weighing down his chest. He forces himself to look away, facing his sensei.

The man only stares at him, his eyes crinkling in knowing amusement and a small smile on his lips behind his mask, and Naruto can’t help but frown, wondering what he is up to.

“How about you walk him back home, kid?”he suggests, raising an eyebrow mildly. “You’re the perfect person to look after him, seeing as you can't seem to take your eyes off of him. What a diligent _friend_ you are.”  
He scowls at the smug little smirk that Kakashi sensei is undoubtedly wearing under that damn mask. He knows what the man is implying and the idea makes his face flare with heat as he bows half-heartedly, quick on his feet as he catches up to the boy in front of him.

“What are you doing, _dobe_?”comes a familiar voice, dripping with dark amusement. He has that mask on- that mask of confidence and frigidity that hides the real him underneath. But Naruto can see it in his dark eyes, the slight upwards turn of his lips as he turns around as a greeting.  
“Walking your ass home like Kakashi sensei told me to,”he replies casually, walking up to the boy with a false air of confidence even when his heart is practically doing backflips, “Who knows, maybe you’ll decide to be naughty again.”  
Naruto wiggles his eyebrows for good measure, praying for a good reaction- and Sasuke doesn't disappoint. He grimaces, his pale cheeks flaring pink for what feels like just a moment before he puts himself back together in an instant, as always, glaring at Naruto lazily.

“I doubt that someone as dim as you could do much to stop me from- whatever the hell you think I would try to do.”

Naruto stays silent despite the familiar burn of indignation that sparks inside of him. Sasuke's always known exactly how to piss him off and he hates that. He hates that, with every word that spills out of the boy's mouth, something inside him burns. Whether it's rage or lust, he doesn't know. It's fucking confusing.

“Watch that mouth of yours, pretty boy,”he growls lowly, his nails digging into his palms.  
“Or you’ll do what, dumbass? Throw another one of your childish little tantrums? Whine about how mean old Sasuke won't shut his mouth? Go ahead, ”Sasuke's lips twitch upwards, but looking away quickly. He seems unusually flustered today and Naruto is hopelessly endeared. He is also pissed off as fuck, in case it hasn’t been made clear enough.  
“I swear I'm going to punch you in the face.”

He's only half lying at this point. He’d be lying to himself if he said he doesn’t get off on that dirty mouth. It’s terribly sexy, the way that little asshole smirks when he calls him an idiot, the way his eyebrows raise every time he is challenged, the way he brushes his long black hair out of his face when the wind blows. It’s almost too much to handle and fuck, Naruto is so weak for him.  
“Like you could even lay a finger on me.”

Naruto slams him into the wall, his body on fire.  
“Keep talking shit with that dirty mouth and I’ll make you scream, Uchiha,”he snarls, staring fiercely into those beautiful dark eyes. 

He almost backs off as soon as he does it, but something stops him. The boy looks back into his eyes, his pupils blown wide with.. fear? No, that can't be it... Sasuke’s eyes are dripping with lust.

“Show me what you can do, then,”comes the whispered reply, with barely held back impatience. That’s all it takes for Naruto to snap.

He surges forward, pressing his lips onto Sasuke’s. The first time they kissed (it was accident, but he never forgot it), he pretend to gag, shock rippling through his body. This time is so different. He's never felt so sure about something in his entire life. He can finally feel Sasukes tender lips on his, and even though they go slack against his own, he needs to cherish this, because he’ll never get to do it again.

He pulls back, chest heaving, to see that Sasuke is staring back at him blankly, his lips still parted from the kiss. Dread pools inside of him, weighing him down like a boulder in his chest. He opens his mouth to stutter out an apology, his heart in his throat, when he feels Sasuke’s lips pressed against his again. 

Slender hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and he feels like he has wings, his heart pounding in his chest. This time, he is the one who freezes in shock, his arms shaking as they wrap around Sasuke’s small waist. In reply, the boy shoves his tongue into Naruto's mouth, letting out a breathy groan.  
“You are so asking for it, Uchiha,”he pants, pulling away to catch his breath only to latch his mouth back onto the other boy’s.  
“Took you long enough to figure that out, you fucking dunce,”he bites back, looking so fucked out already with his slick-coated lips and pretty pink cheeks. And fuck, if he keeps up this attitude, Naruto is going to make him scream.  
“You drive me crazy,”he growls, “Sass me one more time and you’re getting fucked.”  
“You're so stupid,”Sasuke snorts, still panting lightly, "That's exactly what I want, you god damned idiot." 

...alright then.

Naruto’s room is a mess as usual, but he’s far too gone to care about that. Sasuke must have noticed, though, because his lips turn up in a snarky smile, even when Naruto pins him against the wall.

“Have you always lived like a pig, Uzumaki? Explains why you act like one,”  
“That fucking mouth on you, Sasuke,”he snarls, feeling himself getting harder by the second, “Makes me wanna fuck you till you scream,”  
Where are these words coming from? He's never even kissed someone before today. He's never touched someone like this. Whatever he knows, it's because he sometimes opened those disgusting books that Pervy Sage left lying around out of sheer curiosity. And yet, here he is, spewing out filthy words like he's been doing this his entire life. “Bastard. I bet you get off on me dissing you. Bet you love it when I call you a loser-ah”he gasps, mouth falling open as Naruto effectively shuts him up by latching his mouth to Sasuke’s neck. He has no idea what he's doing, but he loves how it feels. Apparently, Sasuke likes it too, so he keeps going.  
The sound is sinful yet heavenly, and he can’t help but groan at the sound, wondering how he’s lived until now without hearing it every single fucking day of his life.  
“And I bet you did it just to rile me up,”he hisses in between each forceful kiss to Sasuke’s collarbone, “You probably got hard by pissing me off, didn’t you? You god damn snake.”  
“F-fuck off, it’s not my fault you’re so damn hot w-when- mhm,”Sasuke stutters; Naruto could bet his whole life that he's pouting just a little.

He growls, his hands wrapping harshly around the other boy’s wrists and pinning them to the wall, right above his head. He glowers into Sasuke’s eyes, letting their foreheads touch ever so slightly before saying, “Mind your fucking mouth or you’ll regret it, Sasuke.”

That seems to work, because Sasuke only stares back at him blankly, his cheeks flaring a beautiful shade of red and his body goes slack against the wall.

“Huh, so you can be a little obedient. That's refreshing,”he smirks widely, relishing the way Sasuke’s breaths get heavier. He still has no idea what he's doing; he’s never done this with anyone, and definitely not with a boy. But he wants to enjoy Sasuke without hurting him and he will do everything he can to make him feel good.

He kisses Sasuke again, but this time, it’s gentle, it’s careful, it’s soft and loving. He almost melts against Sasuke’s lips, using the wall as a supports because god, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stand straight when Sasuke’s kissing him like this.

“Bed,”Sasuke whispers. It’s not the command Naruto expected; it’s a desperate plea that makes Naruto’s heart melt into a fucking mess of love and happiness and before he can stop himself, he stutters, “Y-yeah,”picking up the raven-haired boy by the thighs and pecking his lips softly on the way to his (messy) bedroom.

Sasuke’s hands are tangled in his hair, pulling on it deliciously. 

“Fucking take these off already,”Sasuke growls with frustration, tugging at Naruto's clothes. It’s so fucking adorable, he doesn’t even know what to do with himself anymore. He obliges, pulling of his jacket and shirt to reveal his toned body, smirking when the boy’s eyes grow hazy as they run over him.  
“Your turn, dumbass, you’ve enjoyed the view enough,”he quips, pulling off that stupid purple Obi that he’s wearing and then shoving off the boy’s pants, leaving him in his loose shirt and plain black boxers, his milky white, strong thighs on display for him. He can’t help but stare like an idiot, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. 

Sasuke groans in embarrassment, going delightfully red again.“Stop staring, you fucking jerk. Who’s enjoying the view now?”  
“But you look hot, ya dick,”he whines, leaning in to kiss the boy, “You're beautiful and I want to enjoy this.”  
“No, I’m not,”comes the response, his voice tight and angry, “I did my best to show you that I didn't give a damn about you. How can anyone possibly think I’m-“  
“Sasuke, shut up,”he hisses, holding the boy like he’s made of glass. Sasuke’s been broken so many times, he’d never forgive himself if he breaks him again, “if you weren’t everything to me, I would never have gone this far to get you back. If I didn't think you were the most beautiful person in the universe, I wouldn't have spent three damn years chasing after you. So shut up and let me love you, you asshat.”

Sasuke’s lips are still parted as he looks up at Naruto, tears welling up in his eyes.

“It would take more than you behaving like a dense motherfucker for a while to drive me. Get that through your pretty little head.”

Sasuke lets out a choked up chuckle, looking at Naruto with all the warmth in the world.

“I thought you were going to be romantic for once, but there you went cussing me out again. You’re the dense motherfucker here.”  
“We’re both dense as fuck,”he grins, “so we fit well together don’t we?”  
“Yeah,”he admits, his lip turning upwards in a fond smile. A smile. God, Naruto can die in peace now. “I guess we do.”

Now that that’s out of way, he kisses Sasuke again, letting himself fall onto the boy.  
“Can we fuck now? My dick is starting to hurt and you look really hot,”he remarks, earning a loud snort and a smack on the chest.  
“You're terrible at this,”Sasuke grumbles, "Just get on with it."

Naruto shoves his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Sasuke doesn’t have much time to admire him before he’s left bare as well, his legs moving to wrap around Naruto’s waist gently. Every touch is precious, every breath that Sasuke takes sounds like heaven. Naruto groans loudly into the boy’s lips, trying to show Sasuke just how gone he is for him. He receives a moan in return, a deep, desperate sound that he can feel in his bones.

He grinds down on the boy, creating delicious friction between the two of them. Sasuke lets out a startled moan before slapping a hand on his mouth, face flushing crimson. Naruto shakes his head, pulling the hand away. He is met with resistance, but he is the stronger of the two, physically at least. He pins his lover’s hand over his head, brushing their lips together.

“I want to hear every pretty little sound that comes out of you tonight, Sasuke,”he whispers, dead serious. Sasuke probably understands, because he nods silently, relaxing in Naruto’s arms.

He moves down Sasuke’s body, taking in every inch of him, appreciating how perfectly Sasuke’s pale thighs contrast with his honeyed skin. When he stops at the thighs, he breathes out heavily, wondering if this is all real. He wonders how he ever got to do this with someone so-  
“Perfect,”he sighs, beginning to suck hickies into the boy’s thighs going higher and higher up his legs until he’s squirming and whimpering underneath him. So perfect.

“How do you want to do this?’’ He asks, looking back up at Sasuke.  
“Just put your dick in me, you idiot,”Sasuke moans, pouting, “God you’re so stupid.”  
“Won’t that hurt?”he asks dimly, feeling heat rush up to his face.  
“I’ve done it before,”comes the reply, “You won’t hurt me.”  
“What do you mean you’ve done it before?”he asks, anger creeping into his voice, his chest sinking at the thought of someone touching _his_ Sasuke.  
“Not with someone else, dobe,”Sasuke replies, as if he’s reading Naruto’s mind. He fidgets in embarrassment before saying, “I-i fucked myself thinking a-about you,”he manages, forcing the words out of himself as though they bring him physical pain. The words send heat straight down to his dick. Sasuke touches himself while thinking about Naruto.

“Oh, yeah?”he chuckles, feeling cocky as fuck, “Show me how you do it then,”

Sasuke scoffs, looking at Naruto like he’s telling a dumb joke; then he realises that Naruto is actually serious.  
“Oh, fuck off,”he refuses, pushing Naruto away weakly, “Fucking hell, I’m never telling you anything again-“  
“I want to see you,”he responds simply, locking eyes with the raven, who opens his mouth in denial before it snaps shut. He sits up, pressing a sloppy kiss to Naruto’s lips while he strips.  
“You’d better make this worth it, Uzumaki,”

Naruto pulls away to look down at Sasuke, and fuck, he’s forgotten how to breathe. Sasuke’s cock is red and hard and leaking for him. He watches as the boy slides a finger into himself, letting out a breathy moan.

“Fuck,”he curses, pushing it all the way in before he starts to thrust it into himself. He’s so loose, Naruto can only imagine how many times he’s done this to himself. Thinking about Naruto's cock. The thought makes him see the stars from inside the small room.

He looks sinfully angelic as he bounces up and down his finger, panting harshly every time his finger is buried inside his ass. It’s so hot, Naruto could cum in his underwear like the pathetic teenager he is. 

“I’m-mhm-gonna do two now,”Sasuke whimpers, sliding a second finger past his rim and pushing in carefully, like he’s done it a hundred times before.  
“Go ahead,”he breathes, his hand moving to find his cock, giving it a few tugs to finally give his aching cock some pleasure. Somehow, that seems to turn Sasuke on even more, because he moans loudly, bouncing faster on his two fingers.

A sudden, harsh cry echoes through the room. Naruto is thankful the windows are closed, because the whole neighbourhood would have heard that otherwise.

“Feeling good?”he groans, pumping his dick harder, the noises driving him to go faster.  
“Mhm,”comes a high pitched whimper. He can’t believe Sasuke is making those noises, he can’t believe that he’s getting to do this with him. It all seems so unreal, “Ahh, fuck, Naruto,”  
Fuck, he’s seconds away from creaming his pants when the raven moans his name, his face and neck flushed a pretty pink and sweat dripping down his forehead.  
“Fucking hell, Sasuke,”he groans, “you drive me fucking crazy.”  
He receives a muffled whimper in response as Sasuke puts a third finger in, gasping as he’s stretched open.He looks like he enjoys the burn, and Naruto almost smiles because it’s just like his Sasuke to enjoy the pain.  
He can feel himself nearing an orgasm, so he stops, his sole focus on the boy pleasuring himself. He’s aching to fuck Sasuke, and the cries he’s letting out aren’t helping.

“Okay, I’m good, hurry up,”he pleads, dropping onto the bed and giving Naruto a breathtaking view of his ass. He couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to.

He pulls off his boxers, letting it fall into who-gives-a-fuck because Uchiha Sasuke is on his knees for him; he’s on top of the fucking moon. And then he takes a really long time to find a condom- he has his supplies around here somewhere from the last time he jacked off-  
“Are you giving birth back there?”Sasuke snaps, although it has no real bite to it. But the brat’s gotta wait for him to get the condom on before they get to business. Oh, it’s right there in the drawer.  
“Get to it, you dick,”Sasuke snaps, practically reading his mind.  
“Well you see, that’s hard to do when you look more appetizing than a huge bowl of ramen laid out for me,”  
“Go ahead and eat then, you- _fuck_ -”

His mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut, his nails digging into Naruto’s back and it somehow hurts so good that he wants more.  
“Am I hurting you?”he asks hurriedly, heart pounding in his throat, “I can pull out-“  
“Harder,”he mewls, rutting down onto Naruto’s hips. And who is Naruto to deny him?  
“You asked for it, baby.”

He slams into Sasuke, pulling out a strangled moan, which quickly turns into silent screams as Naruto picks up the pace, finding a spot inside Sasuke that has him practically screaming and the neighbours are probably going to kick him out, but who gives a shit, he’s making Sasuke moan so loudly-

“Naruto, ‘m close,”Sasuke slurs, locking eyes with Naruto, looking at him with complete submission and love. He feels himself melt into the the dark ocean that is Sasuke’s eyes, moulding his lips perfectly with his lover’s as his thrusts get sloppier.  
“Me too- come for me,”he pants, going as hard as he can. His limbs burn from the exertion, but it adds to the pleasure; his whole body is on fire and it feels perfect.  
“God, you’re so fucking pretty, Sasuke, you even sound pretty, you're amazing-“.”  
“I love you,”Sasuke blurts out, and Naruto looks down at him in shock for a moment and sees that he means it, his eyes burning into his soul and the statement sounds so certain that Naruto could cry.  
“I love you, t-too,”he replies, slamming into Sasuke one last time before they both come, letting out deep, broken moans and panting into each other’s mouths. He feels Sasuke's fingers on his skin, clammy with sweat and digging into his back. He breathes out heavily, feeling like he's floating. When his head clears, he sees that Sasuke is trembling under him, eyes wet with unshed tears which makes Naruto hurt something horrible.  
“What’s wrong?”he ventures, the fear coming back. He hoped to god he hadn’t done anything wrong, “Sasuke, if I did anything, I’m so sorry-“.”  
“Why are you so good to me?”Sasuke asks quietly, avoiding Naruto’s eyes, “You should be like everyone else. You should hate me more, even. It doesn’t make sense.”  
“Because I've hurt you just as much as you hurt me,”he answers in a beat, "And you were hurting in ways even I didn’t understand- how could I be mad at you?”  
That must have hit close to home, because Sasuke purses his lips tightly like he’s about to cry and Naruto can’t bear to watch that.  
“Sasuke, don’t you dare cry, it kills me when you cry.”  
“I love you,”Sasuke croaks wetly, sounding so fragile that he doesn’t know whether his heart is breaking from the pain or soaring because he said ‘I love you’.

“And you know I love you back,”he whispers into his ear, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

“You’re still a total loser. And you’re filthy, dobe.”

Ah, there he is. As annoyingly cocky as ever. 

“So move, dumbass.“

"You're the one top. Are you blind?"

I'm going to pound you... WAIT that came out wrong-"


	2. Feeling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ You think you’re the only one who can play these games?, Uzumaki? I’ll show you how it’s done.” Sasuke glowers at him.

Naruto can’t help but love the way Sasuke’s lips turn up fondly when he does something stupid, which is great, because half the things he does are stupid shit. It gives him an excuse to be even more of a dumbass, much to everybody’s annoyance(except for Sasuke, Naruto knows he loves it). 

“Usuratonkachi. What do you think you’re doing?’’Sasuke scoffs, his eyes twinkling with affection, “Stop fooling around for once.”  
“I thought you liked it when I fooled around, pretty boy,”he winks, his lips turning upwards in a grin. Sakura’s eyebrows have practically escaped her large forehead and Kakashi sensei is raising an eyebrow mildly as he looks over at them. Oops.

Sasuke glowers at him, his features contorting in shame and embarrassment for a second before disappearing below a cold mask as he walks over to him, looking deadly calm. 

And then he flips Naruto’s entire body over and smashes him to the ground. He would complain, but the wind has been knocked out of his chest and his entire body aches like shit. Sasuke kneels next to him, cocking his head slightly and leaning in to whisper,  
“Call me that in public again and I’ll kill you, Uzumaki. You think you’re being smart, huh?”  
“Just a little. I wanna see you be naughty,”he shrugs, smirking.  
“I’ll show you naughty.”

Naruto barely hears Kakashi sensei’s voice as he reprimands them tiredly over the sound of blood roaring through his ears.

He can’t wait to see what Sasuke does.  
“Eat well, everyone,”Kakashi sensei smiles under his mask, “and don’t throw Ramen at each other, it’s a waste of my money.”  
Sasuke scoffs, picking at the food in front of him. He slides closer to Naruto until their thighs are touching, pushing him until they are pressed to the corner of the restaurant walls.

“What are you doing?’’Naruto complains over a mouthful of food, frowning as he turns to Sasuke. 

“Being naughty,” he replies simply, watching the other three people at the table chat loudly as if he didn’t say anything. Naruto’s whole body tenses at the words, heating pulsing through his body.  
Before he can react, Sasuke lowers his arm, letting it disappear under the table and out of sight before it settles on his lower thighs, running across the clothed skin teasingly.

His heart pounds and his jaw drops for a second as he stares at his boyfriend, shock evident in his face. And Sasuke keeps playing his game, giving him a tiny hint of a smirk while turning to grab a plate of fish cakes, his hand roaming closer and closer to Naruto’s crotch, his pace wickedly slow.

He has to pinch his arm to keep himself from groaning in the busy restaurant; he can barely answer Sakura’s questions without letting out a gasp or a curse as Sasuke palms his cock through his pants.  
“Are you all right, Naruto?”Kakashi sensei asks, his eyebrows creasing in concern, “You’re unusually quiet today.”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”he smiles nervously, his nails digging into his palms, “You don’t have to worry- _fuck_.”

He curses under his breath as Sasuke presses harder on his cock.  
“You don’t have to worry,”he grits out, his thighs closing on their own. He can feel himself getting closer to an orgasm, the heat in his body pooling. Then Sasuke stops, going back to his meal. Naruto glares at him, astonished at how dirty the boy is playing. So he’s really going to leave him with a boner in a crowded place? He doesn’t know whether to be turned on or angry at Sasuke for pulling these dangerous stunts.  
“Just you wait till I get my hands on you,”he hisses into Sasuke’s ear, his grip tight around his boyfriend’s wrist.  
“I look forward to it. Naruto,”he replies, his lips turned upwards in a small smirk. Naruto’s brows furrow in confusion for a second before it hits him: Sasuke wants to be punished. 

Perfect.

Hiding hard-ons should be an olympic sport, because it requires some sort of professional skill that Naruto clearly doesn’t have. Sasuke seems really fucking pleased with himself, it seems, because he eyes Naruto’s crotch impassively, and although Naruto can see the mischief in his pretty little eyes and it is driving Naruto crazy.

Naruto can barely stutter out some shitty excuse for leaving early before fleeing, knowing that Sasuke will be right on his tail. He barely makes it ten metres down the road before he hears Sasuke’s light footsteps, so he turns around, raising an eyebrow.

“Was that naughty enough for you?”Sasuke asks, looking way too nonchalant despite the fiery lust in his dark eyes.  
“I think you you enjoy this game a little too much, baby,”he answers harshly, ignoring the painful hard-on in his pants, “You’re so damn naughty, I think I’ll have to make you beg for my dick until you learn to fucking behave.”  
Sasuke bites his lip, trying not to look too pleased with himself. He stays silent until they reach Naruto’s small apartment.

———

Naruto doesn’t even wait until they get into his house before kissing Sasuke harshly, letting his boyfriend feel his anger and lust through his lips. Sasuke pulls him inside, stubbornly keeping his mouth closed like the little shit he is. He wants to be like that? _Fine_.

He bites at Sasuke’s lower lip, relishing the surprised gasp before shoving his tongue into Sasuke’s, tasting the tomato pickle and ramen that they ate for dinner.  
He pushes the boy into the living room wall, his fingers digging into Sasuke’s thighs where he’s holding him. Sasuke groans lightly at the pain; it’s a soft, pleasured sound and Naruto can't help but wonder how he likes the pain so much. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty begging for my dick, Sasuke.”  
Lust swirls in Sasuke’s hazy eyes and Naruto smirks, pleased at how delighted Sasuke seems to be at the thought.  
“Hurry up then, loser,”Sasuke bites back, eyeing him eagerly as if he can’t wait for Naruto’s response.  
“You asked for it,”he growls, picking his boyfriend up fireman style and marching into the room, dropping him unceremoniously on his bed.

“Strip,”he commands, his voice deeper than usual. Sasuke seems to like that, because he bites his lip, quickly obeying him. And just when Naruto thinks he’s going to be good for once, the boy decides to be a tease and moves his hands at an excruciatingly slow pace as he slides off his pants, staring into Naruto’s eyes with an arrogant smile.  
And that’s when Naruto loses his shit.

“Now, you’ve done it,”he growls, pushing Sasuke onto the bed and shoving off his pants. Then, he proceeds to tear off Sasuke’s shirt, leaving him bare on top of the bed. And Sasuke looks so damn turned on by the action, it’s hard not to give him exactly what he wants- but that’s not what he’s going to do.  
“Safe word. Just in case.”  
“Ramen,”Sasuke replies, panting lightly under Naruto’s grip.  
“I’m going to make you _cry_.”

He palms Sasuke roughly through his plain white boxers, relishing the way Sasuke lets out a startled whimper and his cock practically springs out through the cloth.  
“Fuck,”he gasps, rutting his hips into Naruto’s palm, but it’s not long before Naruto pins his hips firmly onto the bed and starts going faster, drawing a deep moan out of him, “Harder,”he gasps, throwing his head back in ecstasy his arms snaking around Naruto’s broad shoulders. 

“You don’t get to make any demands,”Naruto snaps, his hands moving at the same pace. But he’s soft as fuck for his boyfriend, so he goes ever so slightly harder, pumping Sasuke’s cock through his boxers.  
“C-close- _ah_ ,”Sasuke moans, his nails digging into Naruto’s back through his shirt.  
“Almost there already? Someone's sensitive,”he snickers, an evil smirk tugging up at his lips.  
“Fuck, I’m-‘m gonna come- _fuck_!”Sasuke whines as Naruto stops moving, hovering over Sasuke with a sadistic smile on his lips without touching him.  
“You wanted to be naughty, right?”he states casually, raising an eyebrow, “I can be naughty too, ya know.”

Sasuke only stares at him hazily, his cheeks going a rosy pink from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. He takes the waistband of Sasuke’s boxers in his finger and pulls, letting it go so that it snaps against the boy’s pale skin. Sasuke only inhales sharply at the impact, his nails digging deeper into Naruto’s skin.  
“Strip and put that pretty ass up in the air,”he commands, his cock already half hard. Sasuke looks at him in disbelief, his cheeks flushing even darker.

“No fucking way,”he retorts weakly, crossing his arms over his chest at the thought of such an embarrassing position. But Naruto is having none of that tonight.  
“Either you listen or you get to jack off by yourself, baby,”he replies, feeling downright evil. Sasuke gulps and reluctantly obeys, getting on his elbows and knees so that Naruto can get a fucking breathtaking view of his ass.  
“Shit,”Naruto groans, his cock aching in his pants. Sasuke looks absolutely delicious in front of him, pale thighs quivering and his ass up in the air where Naruto can see every bit of him, and he can’t help but stare unabashedly at the sight, almost overwhelmed.  
“Move it, Grandpa,”Sasuke grumbles, turning his head to glower at him, “No wonder you’re so slow on the battle- _ah-fuck_ ”he cries as Naruto’s palm strikes his ass twice in quick succession.

“Mind your mouth, Sasuke,”Naruto warns, his voice so low he’s almost growling.  
“Fuck off,”Sasuke replies, his body tensing anticipation even before Naruto can raise his hand to strike again. When the blow comes, Sasuke moans deeply, taking it like it’s a reward.  
“Enjoying yourself, huh?’’he chuckles darkly, loving how Sasuke’s face has turns a shade of crimson and his cock is painfully hard against his stomach. He starts again, hitting harder this time. Sasuke’s skin is blooming a pretty red colour that contrasts well with his pale skin. He whimpers, his cock starting to leak precome as his elbows give out. He starts to rub his cock into the sheets, desperate for some kind of friction.  
“I’m- _mhm-I’m c-close_ ,”he mewls, his voice muffled in the sheets, “Fuck, go faster, please,”  
“Begging already?”Naruto asks, going harder, “Tell me when you’re about to cum.”

Sasuke hums breathily before fucking the sheets faster and harder, silent cries being ripped out of him at each thrust.  
“Ah, fuck ‘m coming, _ah-no, you asshole_!”Sasuke whines, sounding like he’s close to crying as Naruto flips him over and prevents him from getting anymore friction, and Naruto feels his dick harden and his heart ache at the same time. Oh, well.

“Beg for it,”he says. Although he’s itching to take these stupid clothes off and just fuck Sasuke like he did last time, he stops himself. Barely.  
Sasuke’s lips part and his cheeks go crimson, but he stays quiet, avoiding Naruto’s gaze. Okay, then. 

Naruto pulls him closer by the legs and starts to suck and nip at the smooth skin, sucking bruises into his inner thighs and skilfully avoiding his cock. Sasuke whines, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands grabbing the bedsheets so hard for that Naruto thinks they might rip.  
“Beg like a good boy and you’ll get to come, Sasuke,”he teases, moving excruciatingly close to Sasuke’s crotch and biting on the skin, hard-  
“Fuck, Naruto, _please_ ,”Sasuke cries, tears polling in his hazy, lust-filled eyes, “I need you, please, fuck, I need you to fuck me now!”  
Well, that was fast. It’s really fucking hard not to just rip his clothes off and give his baby what he needs, but there’s a more cruel side of him that wants to watch Sasuke cry and beg for him pathetically. The cruel side wins.

“Why are we here, Sasuke?”he demands, his face devoid of emotion as he looks into Sasuke’s teary eyes.  
“I do-don't know, idiot,” Sasuke stutters, looking so damn fucked out that Naruto almost melts, “Just hurry up, please,”

This is certainly not one of his strongest moments, but fuck, he’s so weak for Sasuke he can’t hold himself back any longer. He throws away his jacket and almost rips off the rest of his clothes apart from his underwear, crawling onto the bed, flipping Sasuke back onto his knees. He holds Sasuke’s ass to his mouth before asking,  
“You’re clean, right? Do you still fuck yourself thinking about me, baby?”  
Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would tell him to fuck off, but today he only whines, stuttering out a yes to both questions.  
‘Good’, he thinks, leaning to lick a stripe up Sasuke’s ass. Sasuke tenses as if he’s been electrocuted, scrambling to grab onto the sheets and whimpering breathily against the bed, pushing his ass backwards in desperation.  
The sound of Naruto sucking on his asshole and his pretty ahs are creating the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. He sucks harder, his grip on Sasuke’s waist growing almost bruisingly strong.

“I-I’m clo-ah-close- need more,”Sasuke begs, starting to fuck the mattress again, his hand moving upwards to play with his nipple lightly. Naruto groans at the words, shoving his tongue into Sasuke. He receives a silent scream in return, along will even more cute little pleas.  
“Come for me, baby,”Naruto says, before fucking Sasuke vigorously with his tongue.  
“Ah, fuck, right there, right there, please- ah, coming, I’m coming, _AH_!”Sasuke cries as his quivering knees give out; Naruto fucks him through his orgasm, not stopping even when the cries turn into overstimulated whines.

“Stop-p, I can’t-“Sasuke protests weakly, pulling away only to rut backwards for more.  
“Think you can go for another round, angel?”he asks, letting his finger slip into his boyfriend’s ass. Sasuke merely whines petulantly.  
“Sensitive,”he complains, his eyes fluttering shut as Naruto buries his finger deep inside him.  
“You can use the safeword, baby,”he suggests, raising an eyebrow and frowning in concern.  
“I don’t-ah-don’t wanna,”Sasuke replies, fucking back onto his Naruto’s finger. Naruto can’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend’s stubbornness.  
“Take what you get then.”

Sasuke gasps sharply as Naruto adds in another finger, his mouth falling open as Naruto scissors him open.  
“Fuck,”he sobs, burying his head in Naruto’s neck and clutching at his shoulders.  
“Do you want me to stop, baby?”Naruto asks, pressing light kisses onto Sasuke’s forehead.  
“I don’t know- need more,”comes the reply, Sasuke’s body trembling as he fuck himself onto Naruto’s fingers.  
So he goes a little faster, adding in a third finger, which causing Sasuke to let out a broken gasp that sends heat straight to his dick.  
“You sound so fucking hot, baby- so damn pretty,”he praises, pressing their lips together sloppily. Sasuke’s eyes are tightly shut and his brows are furrowed; his pale cheeks are bright red and his hair is sticking to his hair with sweat. 

“ _Fuck me, please-mhm_ ,”he moans brokenly, opening his eyes to look at Naruto and he swears he can see the entire universe inside them.  
“God, you look so hot begging like that,”he groans, peeling off his boxers. Sasuke gets down on his knees as he rolls a condom down on his cock, waiting to be fucked and god, Naruto didn’t know he could be this submissive and obedient, it’s a whole new world altogether and Naruto wants to explore every inch of it.  
“Get on your back, baby, I wanna see you,”he says, feeling really soft for some reason. He’s probably getting sappy again because Sasuke is just so fucking perfect, but how can he not when he’s so damn-  
“You’re such a cheese,”Sasuke whines, laying back down on the bad and spreading his legs with no shame whatsoever. Is this Sasuke?  
“What happened to the little shit I had to deal with a half hour ago, huh?”he chuckles, lining his cock with Sasuke’s ass.  
“Just shut up put your dick in my- ah, fuck-mhm,”

“What did you say, baby? Didn’t hear you,”he pants, pulling out and back in at what he’s sure is an annoyingly slow pace.  
“I’m asking you to fuck me in the ass, you piece of- _oh, god, Naruto_ ,”  
Naruto almost comes at the broken noises that come out of Sasuke as he pounds into him. Pleasure courses through his aching cock after what seems like forever and Naruto groans loudly, fucking Sasuke harder.  
“You’re so tight- _god_ ,”he pants, loving the way Sasuke blushes at the words.  
“’ _s so good, fuck_ , Naruto- _ah, Naruto_ go harder,”Sasuke cries, throwing his head back in complete bliss, letting out almost shouts of _ahh_ , every time Naruto’s cock hits his prostate. The neighbours almost killed him the last time this happened but fuck it, this feels way to good to complain-  
Every second feels unreal, every thrust is bringing him complete ecstasy and Naruto feels like he could drown in the beautiful ocean that is Sasuke with no regrets.  
“AH, Naruto, I’m close- fuck, it’s so good- _fuck_ ,”he sobs, his back arching beautifully so that Naruto’s cock can can go even deeper inside of him.  
“Wait for a minute, Sasuke,”he groans, fucking the boy so hard that his legs shake with exhaustion, “Just a little longer and I'll come with you.”

“I-I won’t last, _fuck_ ,”he gasps, his fingers curling into Naruto’s rough blond hair and his nails digging into his skin. He’s almost crying, tears running down his pale cheeks and broken cries spilling out of him mouth.  
“Come now, baby,”he moans, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him harshly, Cum spurting out of his cock and into the condom. If he hadn’t pressed his mouth to Sasuke’s, he’s sure the entire street would have heard him _scream_.

Sasuke is quivering in his arms, letting out tired moans as he comes down from the high, his eyes flying open and bruising grip on Naruto loosening. Naruto exhales sharply, his arms shaking as he holds himself over the boy’s body. He pulls out gently, wincing when Sasuke lets out a whimper due to the oversensitivity.  
They lie in each other’s arms for a minute, taking in deep breaths and basking in each other’s warmth. And then Sasuke presses a small kiss to his lips and Naruto’s brow raises dramatically as he turns to look at his boyfriend.

“You are in some mood today, babe,”he shakes his head, giving Sasuke a tired smile.  
“For once I stop being a dick and you won’t get off my ass-“Sasuke snaps, although his voice has no real bite to it.  
“No, I like it,”he laughs in response, “I love it, actually. I love you, Sasuke.”  
“Fuck you,”Sasuke groans, kissing Naruto before he can protest. Naruto melts into the boy’s lips, bringing his hand to cup Sasuke’s cheeks and bring him even closer. The kiss feels surprisingly innocent considering that they just had rough, angry sex. He’s whipped beyond measure. 

“I just fucked you though,”he snickers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Unless you’d like to try-“  
“Keep your mouth shut, you little fucker,”

And, he’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to satisfy my horny ass hehe. I'm more of a vanilla person, though, so it wasn't super kinky or anything. Constructive criticism is always welcome and please leave kudos or a comment if you like it! It really makes my day
> 
> Edit: my dumbass forgot Sasuke lost an arm. hehe... heh. :l


	3. Extra:Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sasuke?”comes Naruto’s voice, soft and uncertain. Sasuke looks down at him where he rests his head on his lap, “I need to ask you something.”  
> “What do you mean?”Sasuke replies, tensing up. He can’t help but ask himself what he did wrong this time.  
> “When do we get to tell everybody? I mean… about us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: I have no idea what the fuck I was high on while writing this so pardon me :D

“Sasuke?”comes Naruto’s voice, soft and uncertain. Sasuke looks down at him where he rests his head on his lap, “I need to ask you something.”  
“What do you mean?”Sasuke replies, tensing up. He can’t help but ask himself what he did wrong this time.  
“When do we get to tell everybody? I mean… about us.”  
That’s when his body really goes rigid, his hand going still as it cards through Naruto’s blond hair. He says nothing, his brain short circuiting and his heart throbbing violently.  
“It’s- it’s fine,”Naruto stutters out hastily, sitting up on the couch, “You don’t have to answer, I was just…”  
He sighs deeply, staring at his own palms.  
“Are you ashamed of this? Because what we have isn’t… normal?”  
“No!”Sasuke breathes, shaking his head frantically. He didn’t know that he was putting his boyfriend through this and it makes his heart ache terribly, “No, that’s not what it is. Why would you say that?”  
Naruto shrugs half-heartedly, “So, what is the reason, Sasuke?”  
“I-“ he tries, quickly running out of breath. Baring his emotions to others still feels painfully exposing and shameful to him. It’s terrifying. It’s only a matter of time until he gets hurt again and he’s not brave enough to face the pain.  
“Y-you can tell everyone,”he croaks out, clutching his palms together. Naruto gives him a concerned frown, shaking his head.  
“I’m not doing anything until you’re okay with it.”  
“I don’t think you get it. I’ll never be ready,”Sasuke laughs hollowly, “I’m the biggest fucking coward in the world.”  
Naruto scowls, his blue eyes flaming, “What kind of bullshit-“  
“Let me finish,”he interrupts, curling onto himself, “I’ve spent too much time in the dark alone. Letting you into my life was terrifying beyond anything I ever dreamed of. And now, to let everyone know how I feel…”  
He lets out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“I told you, I’m a coward.”

Naruto stares at him for a moment, a storms blowing in his eyes. His frown melts into an apologetic frown.  
“I-wow, I’m such an idiot,”Naruto groans, running his hand through his hair in frustration, “I’m sorry I said that to you. It was so selfish of me.”  
“I’m surprised you didn’t ask sooner,”he replies, giving Naruto a weak smile, “Anyone else would.”  
“I know, but-“Naruto breathes out shakily, his nails digging into his palms, “God, just give me a hug.”  
He dives into Naruto’s open arms, letting out a satisfied groans as his boyfriend’s arm wrap around him like a warm cocoon. He lets his chin rest on Naruto’s shoulder, closing his eyes.  
“Sorry,”he whispers.  
“Sasuke. Please don’t say sorry,”Naruto begs, holding onto him even harder.  
“Sor- okay.”  
“Have I told you how much I love you?”  
“Only a hundred thousand times. _Dobe._ ”  
“Hmm. Not enough, then.”

———

“Naruto,”Sasuke murmurs, setting down a bowl of tomato soup. We should tell Kakashi sensei and Sakura.”  
“Huh?”the blond looks up, his clear blue eyes widening adorably while he blows on his soup, “Wait, really? Sasuke, you don’t have to-“  
“I know, you dumbass. Just do it. Too many people are flirting with you and it’s annoying.”

He turns away, trying to hide the ashamed blush that is blooming on his pale cheeks. There’s a moment of silence in the large dining hall before he hears Naruto let out an excited laugh.  
“Aww, is someone jealous? You’re too cute, Sasuke.”  
“Yeah, and I bet I’ll look fucking adorable when I skewer your insides,”he growls, blushing harder.  
“I have no idea how to say it though,”Naruto think aloud, “Man, I hope Sakura-chan doesn’t get too angry. She’s kind of crazy for you.”  
“I don’t really care,”he deadpans. Sakura’s stupid crush is her problem.  
“You know I suck at talking to people, so don’t get mad when I mess up.”  
“Whatever. Just eat your food so we can go.”

“You know, Naruto,”Sakura muses, “I don’t know how long you intend to keep Hinata waiting. She’s been crazy for you for ages.”  
“Hinata- wait, what?” He splutters, glancing at Sasuke for half a second before focusing on the pink haired girl, his body tense with unease. Kakashi sensei looks up from his stupid Icha-icha book for a moment, looking mildly interested in the conversation.  
“You really are so damn dense,”she snorts, shaking her head, “Just ask her out already.”  
“I-uh…”he fumbles with his hands for a minutes, his tan cheeks going red, “Sakura-chan, I-“  
Sasuke sits still as a rock, biting his lip harshly. What will Naruto say now?  
“I may be… um, taken?”he confesses, chuckling nervously. Kakashi snorts, looking back into his book with a quiet “About time.”  
“You’re with someone?”Sakura gasps, her voice high pitched and painful to the ears, “ _Who?_ Is she suffering from a neurological disorder?”  
“ _Sakura-chan,_ ”Naruto whines, giving her an offended pout. Sasuke chuckles lowly, which surprises Sakura.  
“Sasuke-kun?”she says, sounding betrayed, “You knew about this?”  
He feels his cheeks so pink as he shrugs, looking away.  
“Maybe,”he mumbles.  
“Okay, out with it,”she demands, “who is she?”

Kakashi looks at them, an exasperated smile under his mask. The two of them just stand there with sweaty palms, drowning in the tense silence.  
“Is something going on between you two?”she asks, frowning. Sasuke rolls his eyes, letting out a frustrated noise.  
“I’m the one who’s with him,”he snaps, crossing his arms. He almost immediately regrets when he sees the look on Sakura’s face. Her eyes go wide with shock and her face is blank. She just stares at the two of them for a minute, looking back and forth between the two as if she’s expecting someone to laugh and call the whole thing a joke. When she realizes that they aren’t kidding, her mouth drops open.  
“Sasuke-kun!”he breathes, her green eyes piercing into his and a scandalized look on her face, “How…”  
Sasuke braces himself for the disgust and anger she might be feeling. He keeps his expression blank, trying his best to disguise his fear.  
“So that’s what it was!”she cries, looking disgusted at both of them.  
“Sakura-chan-“Naruto tries.  
“That’s why the two of you were acting so weird at dinner? What were you two doing, giving each other hand-jobs?”  
He can feel the blood draining out of his face.  
“Oh, god. Is that why you two have been running off together lately?”she yells, a hysterical smile on her face, “Naruto you god damn idiot, have you been sitting on this all these years, putting up that stupid ‘best friends’ act. _Baka_. I can’t believe this!”  
“I- uh- I thought you liked Sasuke,”Naruto mutters, red as a tomato.  
“How long did you think I’d chase after an asshole who tried to kill me three times? No offense, Sasuke-kun.” “By the way, who tops?”  
Before anyone says anything, Sasuke punches Naruto into a nearby wall, trying to look calm. Although, he probably looks like an anxious, sweaty mess. “Huh. So you do bottom. Called it!”she grins   
He stares after her, frozen.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,”Kakashi says weakly, looking disgusted, “When did you all become so… impure? It’s horrifying.”  
“You’re one to talk, reading porn in public,”he scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
“Did you have to punch me?”Naruto groans, limping back towards them.  
“No, but it was fun,”he admits, giving the blond a small smile.  
“Asshole,”he shoots back, giving him that stupidly adorable smile.  
“Shut up,”he smirks, shoving Naruto away.  
“Make me-”  
“Naruto, I will-“

He feels Naruto’s lips on his, warm and soft, and he melts into the kiss like the whole world has disappeared and the two of them are the only ones left. The only person who matters right now is Naruto.  
“Fucking finally!”Tsunade roars from the Hokage’s office, looking fiercely happy, “Shizune! I win this time! I’m going out for _sake_.”

Sasuke shoves Naruto off of him, flustered.

“If you two are going to go any further, please do it in private. My eyes have been subjected to enough atrocities in this lifetime,”Kakashi sighs, walking away.

Fucking hell. He wants to bury his head in the sand like an ostrich so he never has to deal with this embarrassment again. It’s so disgraceful that he wants to punch something.  
“If you’re going to hit me again, atleast make it kinky,”he hears.  
“Oh, yeah?”he growls, grabbing Naruto by the shirt, “I’m gonna send you heaven, Uzumaki. Literally.”  
“I’m already here,”Naruto laughs, locking eyes with Sasuke so deeply that he can see the stars in those blue eyes. And just like that, he melts, his grip on Naruto’s shirt loosening. That cheesy little fuck.  
Naruto is his happy pill, taking away all the anger and fear and pain that is weighing him. From the most painful wounds to the small scratches on his being. It feels overwhelmingly good.  
He leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing smut so it may not have been great, but if you're reading this, thank you! Please comment or leave kudos if you like it and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> edit:thank you for the reads!<3<3<.


End file.
